Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones are mobile and may be moved throughout a geographic area. As mobile devices change location, it may be necessary to handoff to another wireless access point or to another wireless communication network.
Depending on the wireless communication networks available in a geographic location, mobile devices may handoff between different wireless protocols (i.e. LTE to 3G) or to different wireless carriers. It is desirable to maintain a user's Quality of Service (QoS) across wireless communication networks.
Overview
A wireless communication system to optimize device performance across wireless communication networks. A wireless communication device communicates over a first wireless communication network. The first wireless communication network determines first performance metrics for the first wireless communication network. Communication is transferred to a second wireless communication network. The second wireless communication network determines second performance metrics for the second wireless communication network. A control processing system compares the first performance metrics with the second performance metrics to determine configuration instructions for the second wireless communication network. The control processing system transfers the configuration instructions for delivery to the second wireless communication network. The second wireless communication network modifies a network configuration based on the configuration instructions and determines third performance metrics for the second wireless communication network. The control processing system compares the first performance metrics with the third performance metrics to determine a user notice related to session quality on the second wireless communication network. The control processing system transfers the user notice for delivery to the wireless communication device.